


180

by BenOfRoses



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous Ben, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenOfRoses/pseuds/BenOfRoses
Summary: Ben and Callum are best friends - they are inseparable. After being apart from each other following lockdown, they arrange a weekend away in a hotel. But after a mix up with their bookings, Ben and Callum will be spending far more time getting up close and personal than they bargained for. Is this going to be an awkward weekend or EXACTLY what they both need?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 27
Kudos: 58





	180

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first array into multi-chap territory! its been in the works for a number of weeks now with a plan and everything so hope to have regular updates. Hope you all enjoy this! Rated for later chapters.

It had been almost a year since they had properly seen each other face to face. Covid had ruined many things, but not being able to meet up with Callum had made Ben realise just how much the other man's friendship meant to him. The two of them had known each other for a few years, having met through mutual friends. They had clicked instantly. They only really ever met up on the odd nights out here and there, but whenever they did, they would always find themselves tucked into a cosy corner of the club somewhere, putting the world to rights. It always felt like it was just them against the world when they were together. 

Their closeness sometimes causes issues. Callum’s girlfriend at the time, Whitney, did not like Ben. He would even have gone as far to say she hated him. She would do her best to keep them apart. Ben often wondered if Whitney thought the more time Callum spent in Ben’s company the more likely he was to make a pass at him. Ben knew he had a closeness with Callum he couldn’t quite explain, but he would never do that - his best friend was straight and would never be interested in Ben.

Having initially learnt his basic cooking skills in the catering core of the Army before being discharged under medical grounds. Callum was now a chef at a posh London hotel. He had a pretty bad upbringing, but because of his job he had managed to properly break away from his messed-up family. Ben, on the other hand, never quite managed to fly the nest and escape his awful upbringing. Working as a mechanic at his dad's dead-end car repair business and it wasn't what he had wanted for his life, but it paid the bills and provided a comfortable life for his daughter Lexi. He was forever in the shadow of his siblings - some of whom weren’t even blood - never quite able to live up to the Mitchell name. Being gay hadn’t helped and neither had lockdown. That had been the final straw.

During lockdown, the hotel where Callum worked had been shut, so Callum had been furloughed. He lived with his brother Stuart, but he was unable to see Whitney due to all the restrictions in place.

Ben had also been told not to work, and at the beginning he busied himself with things to do around the house as well as homeschooling Lexi. The odd texts here and there between him and Callum had been a great way to brighten the mood, but nothing else. But, as the days turned into weeks and the boredom grew, Ben found himself reaching out to Callum more and more.

Callum had also been there for him, _virtually_ _obviously_ , managing to brighten his mood when he had his many down days. Living trapped in the house with a father whom he struggled to see eye to eye with but that he felt an inextricable pull to impress had become unbearable. He had been expected to take part in the dodgy dealings his Dad needed a hand with because no one else could help due to lockdown, even though before he had been treated like shit on his shoes. There had been no point in Ben refusing, it was just another instance of the exemplary parenting style of Phil Mitchell… 

There was a day about five months into lockdown when Ben had received a text from Callum that he hadn't been expecting. 

_Feeling absolutely rubbish! Whit and I have just broken up, lockdown eh 🤦 Need a virtual shoulder to cry on, fancy a Facetime to cheer me up?_

From that point on, daily texting and regular Facetime catch ups, with a beer and whatever new virtual game they could play to make each other laugh, became the highlight of Ben's life. And if his heart skipped a beat everytime he heard his phone ping or his face flushed when Callum did that subconscious thing he did with his tongue when they were chatting on Facetime, it was nobody else's business. It didn’t mean anything though, obviously! It was just two best friends keeping each other sane through a horrendous year. It’s what every guy would do to help a mate out, right?! 

Finally, lockdown (number who knows what) had lifted. The restrictions relaxed enough, meaning they had the chance to arrange a catch up… face-to-face. Ben couldn’t wait to see Callum. So, _fuck it_ , he suggested a ‘lads’ weekend away to forget all the shit of the last year. It would give them the opportunity to have a proper blow out before they both returned to work. And it wouldn't be a lads weekend away if it didn't involve far too much alcohol and stupid activities. 

When Ben suggested it to Callum, the speed at which he replied saying he was free next weekend made Ben chuckle. Clearly he was just as eager as Ben to rekindle their friendship in the flesh!… _Where was the harm in that?_

~~~~~~~

So, after what seems like forever, the day finally arrives. At just after 5pm, Ben walks into a very busy hotel full of screaming, overtired children and rowdy guests wanting to check in. While waiting in the long queue, he receives a text. Glancing at his phone he sees Callum’s name flash up on the screen and a small smile quickly forms on his face. His heartbeat quickens as he swipes to read the message.

_Hey you! Running a bit late stuck in traffic. I'll be there soon x_

Ben always chuckles at the x in Callum's texts. It had started as an accident a few months ago. Ben had sent a morning text with a 'x' which prompted Callum to respond with _'I feel special x'_ and so began the harmless flirty banter they now often shared. 

The hustle and bustle of the lobby interrupts Ben from his thoughts. He is still a fair way from the front so decides to wait for Callum before checking in. It seems a sensible idea to scope out the bar and wait until the chaos has dispersed. It isn’t at all because his heart is racing at 100mph or that he suddenly feels the need for an injection of Dutch courage to calm his nerves. Nope, not that at all. There isn’t any reason to be nervous, _is there?!_

He orders himself a pint and a whiskey chaser for good measure, perches on a stool at the bar, takes a photo of the beer and immediately sends it to Callum. 

_Abandoned check in, grabbed myself a pint whilst I wait for you. Text when you’re here & I’ll meet you in reception x_

Ben watches the screen just to make sure the message delivers and sees the two blue ticks appear. Within seconds, the little ellipses start dancing to the beat of his heart and he receives another message.

_Can’t wait x_

Well, at least Callum seems just as excited as he is about this weekend. 

Putting his phone down, he busies himself playing with the beer mat that's laying on the bar. He’s trying desperately not to let his mind wander to thoughts of Callum. Remembering the whiskey chaser, he downs it in one and feels the burn of the liquid pool in his throat, warming his body from the inside out as it flows through him. Maybe just calming the butterflies that seem to be hurriedly fluttering in the pit of his stomach...

Half an hour later, after Ben has nursed his pint for as long as possible, refusing to let himself have any more alcohol prior to Callum’s arrival, his phone pings. He grabs it and swiftly swipes the notification on his lock screen.

 _I’m finally here! WHAT A JOURNEY!! See you in a sec xx_

Picking up his pint and downing the last of the warm amber liquid, Ben picks up his bag, tries to steady his quickened breaths and heads straight for reception. He is not thinking at all about the fact that a second ‘x’ seems to have made its way onto the text. Callum’s clumsy fingers clearly got a bit over excited.

Callum walks through the heavy reception doors, just as Ben rounds the corner from the bar. Callum doesn’t see Ben, so he holds back giving himself those few extra seconds to compose himself. He can feel the blush rising at the sight of him in the flesh again after all this time. 

Callum looks flustered, a red flush present on his cheeks and a slight sheen of sweat drips onto his brow. He’s wearing a well-fitted light blue shirt that clearly brings out the beauty of his ocean blue eyes and devilishly tight dark denim jeans which, well, just hug him in all the right places. Some may say he embodies perfection, Ben thinks as he finds himself - head tilted - taking in the sight of Callum’s arse in those heavenly jeans for a little too long….

 _Dear God, where have these thoughts come from?_ He’s never been like this around Callum before. Lockdown has been hard, but he needs to get a grip, or it's going to be a very very long, awkward weekend. 

He takes a deep breath and starts to walk forward, putting all the thoughts of just what he would love to do with those thighs and that ar…“Ben!'' shouts Callum over the residual noise of the reception area pulling Ben to his senses with one short word. ”Hey!” he calls again, waving his oversized hands in Ben's direction. _Why is he so adorable?_

“Hey stranger!” Ben says, clearing his throat, dropping his bag and walking over to Callum who swiftly pulls him into a tight embrace. Ben stiffens at the closeness but soon lets himself relax into the hug and dares to breathe in Callum’s aftershave, which heightens his senses and intoxicates his brain like a drug he is forbidden from having. He can feel Callum’s warm breath tickling against his neck. 

Ben pulls back at the sensation, yet leaves his hands gripping Callum’s upper arms. He looks down at Ben, their eyes locking just for a moment as he asks "Have I got time for a drink? Honestly me mouth's as dry as a bone. Need a beer or two after the journey I've had!" 

“Think I can manage another one” says Ben, a small smile falling over his features. Removing his hands from Callum's arms, Ben turns and makes his way towards the bar, with Callum following only a step behind. 

Once in the bar, Ben motions over to a quiet corner with a comfy sofa that’s tucked nicely away from the other residents of the hotel. It's oddly reminiscent of their nights out before lockdown. 

Popping his bag on the floor, he takes a seat and sinks comfortably into the sofa whilst Callum heads over to the bar. Ben tries to stop himself watching him but it’s no good. The way Callum finds it so easy to chat to anyone and yet is still so unconfident about himself is enchanting. He really doesn’t get how special he is, Ben thinks to himself with a smile.

Callum comes back and places a tray with two pints and two shots of vodka onto their table and collapses onto the sofa next to Ben with an exaggerated sigh of relief. 

"Remind me NEVER to drive during rush hour again! It’s all Stuart's fault! He kept saying I should stay and make a go of things with Whit. Tried hiding me car keys and everythin’.” Callum says, annoyance taking over his facial features as his eyes roll at the idiocy of his brother. “I kept telling him that's the reason I'm out this weekend. Because it's never gonna happen and I just need to enjoy meself." 

Ben could watch Callum for hours telling his story in the most animated way. He finds it endearing the way Callum's so expressive with his hands, emphasising points to his story. Yes, _endearing_. Of course that’s what he thinks about those large hands of Callums.

"He probably doesn't like the idea of you spending the whole weekend with me. Might think I'll lead you astray?” Ben chuckles, looking anywhere but into Callum's eyes. “Anyway, I'm glad you made it, mate!”

"I'll drink to that! Cheers!" They raise their shot glasses and down them in one. 

“Fuck me, thats AWFUL” splutters out Callum, scrunching his eyes tight and shaking his head, barely managing to stifle a choke as he slams the glass down on the table in front of him.

“Well, I’ve had worse things in me mouth, so I’m hardly one to comment,” says Ben struggling not to laugh at how precious Callum is and subconsciously placing his shot glass snuggled tightly next to Callum’s.

“Now now Ben'' Callum responds dryly waving his finger in Ben's face. “I know you don’t like my fancy-pants style of cooking, but there's no need to insult me goods. You just haven’t tasted all I can serve on a plate yet.” The last few words Callum emphasises with a soft tap to the tip of Ben's nose, and then rests it there. Ben can’t help but look up into Callum’s eyes and feel how close they have become when Callum's warm breath ghosts over his skin.

The combined sensations and the way their eyes lock, send sparks of electricity coursing through Ben's body. He can feel the heat rising. Taking control, he pulls away just as Callum’s hand jolts backwards. Ben clears his throat before reaching to pick up his beer, finding something to do to busy himself and his thoughts about what just happened… _What was that?_ He can’t be _imagining_ how charged that moment was, can he? 

They both then settle down into their normal easy free-flowing conversation. Just the two of them talking up a storm - the ever present familiarity with each other as strong as ever. 

At around 9pm and three pints later, they decide to call it a night, and with the reception desk now clear, they head to check into their respective rooms. Ben stands at the desk next to Callum waiting for his turn, absentmindedly tapping his fingers as he watches Callum and his flirty exchange with the receptionist. He refuses to listen to what’s being said, but the tapping becomes louder and more pronounced the longer the playful banter continues. As Callum’s head falls down to his chest with his little shy smile forming, Ben has had enough. _Moment in the bar, who was he kidding?!_

Clearing his throat, Ben moves towards Callum and nudges him to get his attention. “You done flirting there Cal, or you gonna make me stand here and watch you trying to give her your phone number as well as your room number?” Ben says, trying to hide the overly-sarcastic tone to his voice but not quite achieving it.

“Sorry mate, just got a bit carried away nattering,” Callum replies, stepping back from the desk but loosely resting his hand on top of Ben's arm. “You know me, can talk the hind legs off a donkey. Never know when to shut up!”

Refusing to acknowledge where Callum’s hand is resting, Ben motions towards the receptionist “Ben Mitchell. Should have a room in me name.”

He turns to watch the receptionist enter his name onto the computer and sees the moment the look on her face falls. 'I'm sorry Mr Mitchell, I'm afraid we've double booked the room,” she says, the apology falling from her lips with little feeling. “We can -” 

“You’re having a fucking laugh!” Ben interrupts, pushing himself onto his tip toes trying to gain some height and stature, leaning in towards the desk. “You’ve double booked me room. I suppose every fucker thought lockdown’s over so best come out to this hotel to get me rocks off.” 

Ben then feels Callum’s hand tightening its grip on his arm. “Ben…” he interjects quietly. Ben, refusing to acknowledge him, continues to stare forward. “Ben” Callum tries again, this time his tone is more forceful yet calming. Only then does Ben turn his head slowly to look at him. “Let the poor girl finish what she was gonna say before you get all mardy. It’s not her fault, is it!” His thumb then starts to stroke ever so gently over his arm.

Accepting he may have reacted a little over the top, Ben turns to her and begrudgingly apologises “Sorry. So, what can you do about this room then?”

“As I was trying to say before,” the receptionist quips, looking Ben straight in the eye, “We can arrange for an alternative room elsewhere for you.” Ben scoffs loudly at this option. “Or… you do have the option of sharing with your friend here, if you would prefer that.” Ben raises his eyebrow at this. “The latter option would be at no extra cost to you for the inconvenience caused, obviously.” 

Ben's mind starts going into overdrive at the thought of sharing a room with Callum. Surely Callum would want his own space. He wouldn’t want Ben sleeping in the other bed in the room with him. Yes, this is supposed to be a lads weekend away but that doesn’t mean spending every waking moment in each other’s company, does it?

Ben’s brought out of his contemplative panic by Callum's ever calming influence. He can feel Callum's thumb stroking deeper into his skin and notices he has now also placed a reassuring hand between his shoulder blades. Callum’s fingertips ghost over the skin exposed on his neck, causing the tiny hairs to stand on end at the smallest of touches.

“We’re mates. We’ve been in worse situations together... I’m pretty sure I can put up with you snoring your head off for a couple of days. Or don't you wanna show me how you suck you thumb when you sleep like a baby?” Callum teases.

“If you dare take a picture of that we are gonna have words,” Ben laughs pointing his finger at Callum in a less than threatening gesture.

“As if I’d dare.” Callum smiles, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “Can’t have that bad boy image of yours ruined, can we?”

“Alright, alright, I’ll share a room with you!” 

Smiling to himself and grabbing his key in a flourish before he changes his mind, Ben starts to walk away, aware that Callum has said his thanks to the receptionist and is quickening his pace to catch up with him.

Their room is located on the first floor of the hotel. Despite it only being one floor up, they both decide it's best to travel up by lift. It's been a long day and tiredness is descending over Ben. They reach the lift area and both reach for the button, Ben managing to call it first, but not without batting Callum’s hand away to win. They both laugh at the fact that even the simplest of tasks seems to have become a mini competition. Is that how this weekend is going to go? 

The short journey up to the room seems tense. They stand on either side of the lift, seemingly as far away as physically possible from each other in the small space available. An awkward silence has fallen around them, and Ben can feel the butterflies beating their wings in his stomach again. He’s wondering what's making Callum twiddle the keycard in his hands and look anywhere else but at him.

He doesn't get much chance to reflect as the lift doors open, and they step out and make their way to their room - Room 180.

Callum arrives first and is aimlessly pushing the plastic keycard into the handle on the door over and over - the little red light flashing with each failed attempt.

“God Callum, if that's the finesse you show when shoving something into a tight hole, I don't wanna know what you're like in the bedroom!” Ben teases whilst pushing Callum to one side, putting his keycard into the lock and hearing the door mechanism open on his first attempt.

He opens the door and steps into the room, turning to Callum as he does so. “Not just a pretty face, eh? Good with me hands as well as me-” he stops himself when he sees an uneasiness suddenly falling over Callum's face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean t-” 

“No Ben, it's not that” Callum grabs his shoulders and hurriedly spins him around and Ben’s eyes fall upon the reason for the interruption...

The solo king sized bed situated in the middle of the room. 

_Oh, FUCK!_ This is going to be interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> BenOfRoses on Tumblr and Twitter! Come and say hi!


End file.
